


Fall in Love

by AchievementHuntersRage



Series: Fic Season [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHuntersRage/pseuds/AchievementHuntersRage
Summary: He takes pictures. What if you're blocking the shot?





	Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Frankie (@fics4you on Tumblr and AO3) helped a lot with this one!
> 
> [Yes, the title is a pun. Sorry not sorry.]

Jon’s favorite thing about fall was the way the world changed color. Everything turned from bright, neon hues to subtle shades kissed by the sun. It was perfect for photos, which is what he was doing one Saturday afternoon. 

He had music going and he hummed along as he rose his camera to capture a stream of sunlight hitting a patch of green grass that was nestled among a trio of trees. As the camera clicked, his breath caught. Under the tree was a figure. They were leaning against the trunk, a book on their knees. The sun was not only hiding their face, but making their hair shimmer. 

After staring for an uncomfortably long time, Jon mustered up the courage to approach the person. “Hello!” They jumped in surprise and Jon was able to see their curious expression. “Sorry to scare you, but I’m a photographer and I was wondering if it was okay that I take some photos of the area? It’s so pretty, but if you don’t want to be in a picture I understand and I’ll go somewhere else.”

“It’s okay. Do you want me to do anything?” Jon smiled at their kind voice.

“Just… keep being you. It’s perfect.” He turned to walk away, but spoke over his shoulder. “I’m Jon by the way.”

The stranger smiled and nodded once. “I’m (Y/N). Nice to meet you.” 

Jon grinned and his heart flipped as his new subject did too. He stepped aside and started to take pictures, noting how the light made (Y/N)’s skin glow and making them look slightly ethereal. After a few shots, he moved to a new spot to take more, then moved again and repeated the process. At one point, a leaf fell right on the top of the page that (Y/N) was reading, making Jon laugh at their slight scowl. 

“You think that’s funny?” They called to Jon with a challenging tone.

Jon nodded as he walked towards the tree. “Yeah, I do. That leaf wanted you.” 

(Y/N) laughed as they stood and brushed off their jeans. “Do you want to go for a walk with me?”

“Sure! I love walks!” Jon perked up like an excited puppy, his bright blue eyes shimmering in the sun.

They followed the path together, talking and laughing until it was far too dark to see where they were going. 

“This was fun. We should do it again sometime.” Jon stated as they walked to their cars.

“We really should. And hopefully it won’t start with you scaring the shit out of me.” The smirk on their face made Jon pause, but the happy glimmer in their eyes lifted his spirits again.

Jon laughed. “No promises.”

And so the tradition began, with the pair meeting for a warm beverage before journeying through one of the parks in Austin. Soon, however, Jon started to feel something more for his friend… he had started to fall in love.


End file.
